Friend or Foe
by The Almighty Ro
Summary: A series of one sentence drabbles. Now with other pairings! Chap. 4 "There were three things Antonio loved above all else: Gilbert, Tomatoes, and Turtles."
1. Friend or Foe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. I do like to take them out and play with them though.

**Note: **I came across this prompt in WhiteWings9's latest update and was all…"This looks like fun!" So, since I haven't done any straight-up Russia/Prussia yet (I've either hinted at or incorporated it in with another pairing), here we go!

Enjoy, su!

**Friend or Foe (Or the One Sentence Meme)**

**#1 – Angst**

He would never let him know how much being separated from his brother and his people actually affected him; especially when Russia was wrapped around him and begging him not to leave.

**#2 – AU**

Being a PE teacher sucked; the pay was shit, the kids were snots, and Ivan Braginski was way too hot for a seventeen-year-old.

**#3 - Crack!Fic**

Ivan stared blankly at the tiny army of yellow chicks and the triumphant grin on Gilbert's face as he declared, "Me and the Army of Darkness just seized your vital regions bitch."

**#4 – Crossover**

Disregarding the ominous threat darkening his childishly bright eyes, the Witch said, "I'm sorry but I will not be able to grant you your wish."

**#5 - First Time**

The first time Russia saw Prussia, he was still the Teutonic Knights and he was dragging his frozen, white body from a hole in the ice.

**#6 – Fluff**

It was adorable to watch Prussia's pale face color prettily when he realized Russia had just spouted the sappiest confession he'd ever heard-IN GERMAN!

**#7 – Humour**

Gilbert didn't appreciate the sight that they made standing in line, dressed as a prince and princess, for the Small World ride at Disneyland-or the looks their fellow visitors were giving them and let Ivan know by pushing him into the faux river when their boat rolled up.

**#8 - Hurt/Comfort**

Russia reeked of rancid vodka and day-old sweat, and no matter how much he hated the bastard for the hell he'd been put through, his lips still found his to reassure him that he was still there and always would be.

**#9 – Smut**

His hair formed a silver halo around his head and he moaned when Russia trailed burning kisses down his neck and chest, whispering as he went, "You belong to me."

**#10 – UST**

A shiver racked his body as he watched Prussia wrap pale lips around the head of the vodka bottle; when the albino finished taking a swig he turned a smarmy grin on him, saying, "You know it's way too cold for you to be sweating like that, right?"

**End**

Lol, so I stole this from WhiteWings9 because it looked like fun. Obviously I didn't stick to the ten word sentence rule, but only because I have issues with omitting detail (maybe I'll work on that later?). AT LEAST IT WAS FUN TO DO!

1: Cold War Era, featuring the Berlin Wall.

2: I have this theory that, since Prussia is one of the older nations, he would be a sexually frustrated teacher.

3: This is my own head canon; Prussia has an army of Gilbirds (all with different names) and he marches them into other countries to be a nuisance.

4: Did anyone catch onto that being Yuuko from xxx-Holic? One guess what Russia wished for.

5: Historical reference to the War of the Ice, where Teutonic!Prussia got his ass HANDED to him by Russia (I like to think he wasn't cruel back then.)

6: The sweetest thing in the world would be Russia willingly learning German just so he could fuck with Prussia like that. 8D

7: Guess who's the displeased princess?

8: Russia has this constant fear that Prussia will go the way of Rome and simply just fade away one day.

9: Early in Prussia's Soviet occupation? Russia likes to make things clear.

10: He's such a little bastard, isn't he? But no worries…Russia jumped him right after he said that.

**Reviews save lives. And provide amusement for an author who should really be in class.**


	2. Perfect Enemy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Even though I sometimes feel Hungary and I are nearly the same.

**Note:** This was way too much fun not to do another for, and so this one spawned as well. This time with my favorite (and possibly only) het pairing!

Enjoy, su!

**Perfect Enemy**

**#1 – Angst**  
>He couldn't believe she'd had the audacity to invite him to the wedding, especially knowing full well how he felt.<br>**  
>#2 – AU<strong>  
>The knight danced with the princess, both completely unaware that they were dancing with the enemy.<p>

**#3 - Crack!Fic**  
>"Oh my god, that is totally awesome!" Gilbert wheezed in between laughter when he Elizaveta stalked sulkily out of the changing room in her Carebear costume.<p>

**#4 – Crossover**  
>Elizaveta regarded the albino at the ship's controls with a scowl, turning to Roderich and said, "I don't like him."<p>

**#5 - First Time**  
>When he finally worked up the nerve to kiss her for the first time, it was clumsy, wet, and their teeth knocked together. <p>

**#6 – Fluff**  
>Hungary felt her face flush bright red when she opened the box to find a long sword and a note from Prussia saying it suited her more than the frilly dress Austria insisted she wear. <p>

**#7 – Humour**  
>"So help me god, if you don't put that fucking camera down and stop Russia from RAPING me, I will never play dress up for you again!" <p>

**#8 - Hurt/Comfort**  
>She rested a shaking hand on his bandaged forehead, wishing with all her might that she could free them both from Russia's grasp. <p>

**#9 – Smut**  
>A strangled oath tumbled from her lips when Gilbert's grinning face disappeared between her thighs. <p>

**#10 – UST**  
>Prussia stripped his sopping shirt off and tried not to grin when Hungary's gaze lingered on the water that glistened on his pale chest.<p>

**End**

1: Sometimes, Hungary is horribly cruel.

2: I can just see her being a princess in the Austro-Hungarian Empire and Prussia being an uppity foreign knight who sneaks into one of the masked balls.

3: She lost a bet. Enough said.

4: Did anyone realize they were aboard the Serenity? Or that I did a Firefly reference?

5: She wouldn't have changed it for the world.

6: I think Prussia appreciates her more as herself than the lady she tries to be for Austria.

7: You just know that she'd be as useless as France in a situation like that.

8: During Soviet occupation of both countries. I learned something too! :D

9: Lol, sex.

10: Because Prussia is the sex.

I feel I did a better job filling this meme the second time around and only did minor grammar rapeage. But time will tell and so will my bff/editor, so enjoy! *twinkles*

**Reviews save lives. And keep the author busy while she wastes time in the school library.**


	3. Craving

****Disclaimer:** **I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Some idas might be mine though.

**Note: **In a desperate attempt to do SOME form of writing, I bring you yet another one of these~

Enjoy, su!

**Craving (I Only Want What I Can't Have)**

**#1 - Angst**

Francis bit down the vicious sting of jealousy that clawed at his heart as he watched Gilbert smile brilliantly for Antonio instead of him.

**#2 - AU**

He had to admit that the dirty little street urchin he'd known in his youth had grown into an unusually handsome and capable knight.

**#3 - Crack!Fic**

While generally displeased with the whole costume idea, he had to admit France did look damn good dressed as Frankenfurter.

**#4 - Crossover**

"While Alice is away, the Cat and the Rabbit shall play~," Francis whispered huskily into one of Gilbert's long, furry ears.

**#5 - First Time**

The fact that he'd been drunk the first time they'd had sex did nothing to dampen the afterglow as he laid pressed against Prussia's chest.

**#6 - Fluff**

Prussia wasn't prone to fits of romance like he was, so the single cornflower resting on his dresser that morning brought a tender smile to his lips.

**#7 - Humor**

"By Fritz, if you don't put on some fucking pants I will string you up outside by your nethers!"

**#8 - Hurt/Comfort**

He ignored the fear that ate at the back of his mind and concentrated on the strong arms surrounding him and the quiet assurances that he was home and safe.

**#9 - Smut**

The pretty flush that suffused his white skin was almost as seductive as the sounds he made while writhing beneath him.

**#10 - UST**

How Gilbert could be so guileless while looking so hot in those tight jeans he would never know and it drove him up the wall.

**End**

I seem to have a steadily growing list of pairings I'll ship for Prussia...which I will probably work through before I get anywhere near the others I have for other characters. Or I'll just start a whole new Meme fic for them. *shrugs*

1) While Prussia goes and has his onesided crush on Spain, France has one on him.

2) Can you just imagine Prussia going from street rat to certified knight just to see what he thought was a princess he met as a child? Take a moment to imagine his face...exactly.

3) And Prussia was obviously Rocky.

4) This feels very Country of Hearts-ish to me rather than regular Wonderland...what do you think?

5) I wonder if this will make my France on Twitter happy? *rps as Prussia*

6) We all know that Prussia is an awkward turtle when it comes to these kinds of things...which makes every one count.

7) He'd do it too. Swore on Der Alte Fritz's name.

8) I'll let you decide who is who. *twinkles*

9) Ah ha ha ha ha ha.../

10) You know you visualized it too. Which makes Gilbert not realizing the true extent of his hotness all the more maddening for Francis.

**Reviews save lives. And convince a wayward cat that her owner isn't as crazy as she seems.**


	4. Show Me Love

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or pretend to own the characters involved in this work of fiction. Not that the boys involved have any clue.

Enjoy, su!

**Show Me Love**

**#1 - Angst **

It didn't matter how long or how much he loved him, Spain's heart would never be his and that was that.

**#2 - AU**

Opening a restuarant together would be fun if he could just stop envisioning Gilbert mostly naked every time he tied his apron on.

**#3 - Crack!Fic**

And as Spain stared back up at him adoringly, Prussia wondered how long it would be before England's spell wore off and he was an adult again so he could kiss him.

**#4 - Crossover**

The cord connecting them glowed brightly as their Name seared itself across their palms, whispering without speaking, "Guileless."

**#5 - First Time**

When Spain grabbed his hand for the first time with that silly smile on his face, Prussia knew it was love.

**#6 - Fluff**

There were three things Antonio loved above all else: Gilbert, Tomatoes, and Turtles.

**#7 - Humor**

"Si, you are very cute dressed like that Gilbert...but why a turtle costume?"

**#8 - Hurt/Comfort**

Spain clung to his hand all night if only to selfishly reassure himself that Prussia was indeed truly home, albeit injured and unconcious.

**#9 - Smut**

"Nein," Prussia breathed as he peppered Spain's stomach and hips with kisses, "I want you to call me Gilbert."

**#10 - UST**

It was strangely erotic to watch Prussia swallow mouthful after mouthful of water as the sun beat down on them that hot summer's day.

**End**

Oh hai, it appears that I'm still alive after all! Sorry for yet another extended absence, it seems that life as a broke college student has taken up all of my attention and my time for writing is, once again, nonexistent. Been trying my darnedest to do some writing here and there, but things like this seem to be all I have time for. Also, this was supposed to preced the previous, but my France on twitter demanded it go first. xD

1) In one of my various headcanons for this pairing, Prussia has been in unrequited love with Spain for as long as he can remember. *shakes fist at Romano*

2) Coming to a Fic near you!

3) Ah ha, another of those 'On-Of-England's-Spells-Goes-Awry-And-A-Nation-Is-Stuck-As-A-Kid' parodies, a la Prussia/Spain!

4) Loveless crossover; this gave me issues because coming up with a name proved difficult, but I think it fits.

5) Is it bad that I squeed when I wrote this one?

6) In that order!

7) A friend and I believe that Prussia would show up on Spain's doorstep, dressed as a turtle and embarassed as all hell, in a last-ditch effort to seduce him.

8) Has anyone who's read the Impatience comics also read Wake Up? It's sorta based on that one...

9) Gilbert just wants it to feel more intimate. I flailed horribly at this one.

10) Haha, yeah...self explanatory I think.

**Reviews save lives. They also provide cushioning for tired authors who should be sleeping instead.**


End file.
